Bad Blood
'''Bad Blood - '''singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Taylor Swift z jej piątego albumu 1989 Tekst piosenki Swift Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey! Lamar Hey, I can't take it back, look where I'm at We was on D like DOC, remember that? My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you but I have to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more Oh! Swift Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve'em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Lamar Remember when you tried to write me off? Remember when you thought I'd take a loss? Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars Body bumped, bruised Stabbed in the back; brimston, fire jumping through Still, all my life, I got money and power And you gotta live with the bad blood now Swift Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve'em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts (You forgive, you forget but you never let it go) Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts If you love like that, blood runs stale! Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve'em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve'em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Tłumaczenie tekstu Bo kochanie teraz między nami jest źle Wiesz, że to była szalona miłość Więc spójrz, co zrobiłaś Bo kochanie teraz między nami jest źle (Hej!) Nie mogę tego cofnąć, spójrz gdzie teraz jestem Kiedyś to było dla nas jak narkotyk, pamiętasz to? Moja czułość była przesadna, przyjrzyj się faktom Spójrz na nas teraz, wygląda to tak jak Irak Nie nienawidzę Cię, ale nienawidzę zwracać ci uwagi i cię przeceniać To bicie serca zasnutego mrokiem, używam basów by cię zastąpić Minie czas i zapomnę o tobie, miłość opuściła to miejsce Nie już się nie boję Co więcej, szacunek już nie jest tak szczery jak kiedyś Och, to takie smutne, myśleć o dobrych czasach Ty i ja... Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami Wiesz, że to była szalona miłość Więc rzuć okiem na to, co zrobiłaś Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami (Hej!) Pamiętasz, gdy chciałaś spisać mnie na straty? Pamiętasz, gdy myślałaś, że mi się nie uda? Nie pamiętasz? Myślałaś, że bez ciebie nie dam sobie rady Stosuj się do zasad, pamiętasz? A nie czekaj, masz amnezję To był mój czas, by zdobyć rany w walce, wojenne blizny Obolałe ciało z siniakami Dźgnięty w plecy skaczę przez siarkę i ogień piekielny I wciąż, całe moje życie, mam pieniądze i władzę A ty od dzisiaj musisz żyć jako mój wróg Och, to takie smutne, myśleć o dobrych czasach Ty i ja... Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami Wiesz, że to była szalona miłość Więc rzuć okiem na to, co zrobiłaś Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami (Hej!) Teraz mamy problemy I nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogły je rozwiązać Zrobiłaś naprawdę głębokie cięcie I kochanie teraz jesteśmy wrogami (Hej!) Plastry nie wyleczą ran od kuli Mówisz " przepraszam" tylko na pokaz Tak żyjesz, żyjesz z duchami (duchami) (Przebaczasz, zapominasz lecz nie odpuszczasz) Plastry nie wyleczą ran od kuli (Hej!) Mówisz " przepraszam" tylko na pokaz (Hej!) Tak żyjesz, żyjesz z duchami (Hej!) Jeśli kochasz w ten sposób, to płynie w tobie zła krew Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami Wiesz, że to była szalona miłość Więc rzuć okiem na to, co zrobiłaś Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami (Hej!) Teraz mamy problemy I nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli je rozwiązać Zrobiłeś naprawdę głębokie cięcie I, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami Ty wiesz, że to była szalona miłość Więc rzuć okiem na to, co zrobiłaś Bo, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami Teraz mamy problemy I nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli je rozwiązać Zrobiłeś naprawdę głębokie cięcie I, kochanie, teraz jesteśmy wrogami Hej! *bad blood - w przenośni, złe stosunki międzyludzkie lub/i wrogowie Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift